


The Only End

by Xx_CypherTaegi_xX



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_CypherTaegi_xX/pseuds/Xx_CypherTaegi_xX
Summary: Grayson Reed and Mark Castillo we're ripped from their homes on Earth and taken into Space for experiments. Harrivale was cruel and unforgiving. You can never forget what happened there.When Gray and Mark escaped from Harrivale they became one of the most wanted people in the universe. Stealing from Kings and Queens right under their posh noses. After all, everything was taken from them, why can't they take everything from everyone else?They didn't expect Zandar the Banished to be the one sent to kill them.





	The Only End

"I told you the bloody engine would blow," Grayson yelled, looking upon the left engine in distaste. 

"Then instead of telling me you should have fixed it," I retorted, glancing towards him with unimpressed eyes. 

He caught my gaze, eyes shining in mischief. He kicked the sparkling pile of metal, a hint of pain breaking his wide smile. The engine made a low grating sound in disapproval, spitting sparks towards Gray like a defense mechanism. I rolled my eyes, a fond smile finding its way upon my face. 

"That won't solve any of our problems," I stated, voice laced with laughter. 

"You know what it will solve?" Gray questioned, turning to face me. 

"What, your stupidity?" 

He glared, his piercing green eyes torn into my soul. I froze for the split second we held eye contact. The next he was on his knees, hands pushing into the middle of the engine. They moved quickly, pulling out a blue and green wire, tying them together in a makeshift fix. 

"That should hold until we land," He muttered, standing and dusting the imaginary dust from his cloths. 

"Should?" I interrogated, turning away from him and hitting a red button. 

The steering wheel lit up, telling me it was activated. I took ahold of it, steering away from a lone commit. I heard Gray shuffle towards me and fall heavily into his chair. It was identical to mine, a maroon colored cushion that was stiff and uncomfortable. 

I chuckled at his antics, continuing our route to planet Uron. All because of a tip from our weasel faced friend about a new shipment of gold arriving tomorrow. I know stealing doesn't seem like the most ideal way of life but after Harrivale my life has been thrown off its axis. There is no other way of life for us. 

He never responded but started humming a soft tune. I looked towards him from the corner of my eye. His we're focus outside the Tagan's window. The bright green orbs glittered in the stars glow; chest rose and fell at a calm pace. His eyes lingered on the planet Nebula a little longer than the other planets. The planet was a light blue at the top that worked into a dark purple towards the bottom. Stars surrounded it as its three moon circled it. Nebula was a planet of kings and freedom, much like Earth. We couldn't step foot on Nebula's soft sandy beaches. 

"Nebula is the planet of royalty and beauty. It is said to leave its people in peace and tranquility," I mumbled, flicking my gaze back towards the empty space ahead of us. 

"Wouldn't mind visiting one day," Gray replied, sighing heavily. 

"If we could make it one foot on the planet without being thrown in a highly guarded prison cell," I said, eyes blinking rapidly as to rid myself of unwanted past visions. 

"I would miss the thrill of adventure."

"You never miss being your old self?" I asked, putting the ship in auto pilot once again. 

"I can't be who I was before," Gray answered, voice sad and scratchy. 

I furrowed my eyebrows, turning to face him. Sadness was a very uncharacteristic feeling for Gray. I slowly rested a hand on his knee as he shook with unshed tears. His head fell forward, a wretched laugh bubbling from his throat. A single tear falling upon his lap as he shook his head. 

"Gray, we may not be like the average human being but we still have every emotion, every feeling that they have," I said reassuringly, my voice wavered as I lifted his head with two of my fingers. 

His eyes looked broken, a dull green compared to his usually bright eyes. He looked away like my gaze burned him. I frowned, eyes flicking to the floor. 

"Because people can go their whole life and then in one second know everything there is to know about flying a plane or mechanics," He chided, sarcasm dripped from every syllable. "Oh, after we were tortured."

I laced our fingers together, squeezing lightly as I stated, "I don't think any normal human being could have survived on Harrivale either. You are brave and strong, very admirable traits. You are sarcastic and loving at the same time. One word from your mouth and everyone laughs until their sides ache. How you can feel so passionate about a topic. The list just goes on."

He squeezed back as a silent thank you, disconnecting our hands. "It does, does it?"

I laughed, shaking my head. I sat back in my chair, continuing to drive. The tension was lighter between us, like someone lifted a wool quilt from around us. We fell into a comfortable silence, no words need to be spoken now. The stars casted a warm glow inside the Tagan, shadows danced a crossed the walls as we speed through the night. 

"Could we keep this between us," Gray whispered, severing the silence with a metaphoric knife. 

I sighed sadly, glancing over at him as I jerked the wheel to the right. His body jerked as I turned but his expression stayed the same, blank. "Do you trust me?" I asked, a gloomy tone gracing my words. 

Those words seemed to stun him. His eyes glazed over, a sign showing that he was thinking. Minutes passed by as my demeanor changed drastically. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the steering wheel and I drummed my foot softly on the metal floor. The slight noise creating a dull taping sound that bounced off of the walls. My heart beating hard and fast in anticipation. Why would I ask such a stupid question? 

"I trust you." Were the words that finally tumbled passed his lips. 

I signed in relief, smiling a cheesy smile. My relief would only last a few seconds. A boom caused us both to jump, a gasp leaving my throat. I pulled up on the wheel, feeling the left side of the Tagan dip slightly. The smell of fire filled my nose. Grayson stood, taking off his jacket and throwing at what I guess was the fire. 

"It burst into flames," He muttered, eyes wide in shock. 

The Tagan shook, red lights blinking. Grayson rushed to the engine, cursing under his breath when he saw it couldn't be fixed. 

"What are we going to do?" I asked, too scared to think of a logical plan. 

"We could stay here and float in a remote part of space or we could find the nearest inhabitable planet," Gray explained, voice calm as he stumbled back to his chair.

"Nearest planet," I rushed, the whole ship flying sideways through the darkness. 

He pulled up a holographic screen, clicking his tongue once he found what he was looking for. 

"Thanatoas," He informed me, pointing to a small white planet. 

It was tilting slightly to the right and I could have sworn icicles hung from the stars closes to the planet. 

"Large axil tilt causing extreme weather," Gray stated, shaking his head miserably. "And I just burned my coat...Great!"

There was to much strain on the right engine. I knew this would happen. The right engine burst into flames and we just floated through zero gravity. Gray pressed a button for the emergency thrusters and we zoomed forward. Until we made it into the planets Gravitational pull. 

"Hold on!" I yelled, eyes clenched closed as I gripped the arm rests. 

We plummeted to the ground, our screams radiating around the enclosed space. I tore my eyes open, colors flashed passed my eyes. Blue. White. Grey. Brown. The fast moving air stung my eyes. 

The crashing of objects behind us was loud enough to burst ear drums. My stomach had that familiar feeling of when you go down an elevator. I chanced a look at Gray, his hair was flowing up, eyes closed tight. Which means he didn't notice the wrench that smashed into his head. His head fell limp as his name passed my lips. It only sounded like a soft whisper compared to the hurricane of air around us. 

We finally hit the ground with one loud crash. Pain. I've never felt more intense pain in my nineteen years of living. A searing pain ran up my leg as my head smashed into the control manual. Then everything went black.


End file.
